fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
An Origin Story
An Origin Story Peter explores Etta's room while Olivia sleeps on her bed, Peter holds up an ID card of with Etta's picture on it noting the similarities between his daughter and his wife's faces. He tinkers with a jewelry box when he triggers the release of a latch that reveals a hidden compartment in the wall stocked with weapons and explosives. He retrieves a couple of the weapons and places them in the duffle bag. Meanwhile, in a New York City neighborhood, electricity begins to surge through different buildings. A group of loyalists along with a number of Observers arrive at the scene, the Observers retrieve a cube-like device and place is in the middle of the road. Once the device is activated, a porthole opens and a number of covered pallettes float onto the street, when the porthole closes it leaves a large burnt scar on the surrounding area. The Oberservers check the equipment and note that it is "stable". As Peter, Olivia, Astrid and Walter go through some of Etta's things, Anil contacts them on Etta's phone informing them that there's something they need to see. He ends up taking them to the site that the Obervers had opened the porthole at. As the team studies the area, Walter hypothesizes that they opened a wormhole from the future where their kind send them more supplies. Anil believes that the supplies being sent to the Observers are components to complete the work on the Carbon Monoxide emittors that were built over Central Park. He tells the team that the same events have been reported overseas where the same emittors have been placed. As the team works to figure out a way to thwart the Observers plan, Anil informs them that he was able to retrieve the device that the Observers used to open the wormhole on our end and what's better, is that he and his associates were able to capture an Observer as well. Later, the team works to decipher an Observer booklet that was found on the captured Observer which is supposedly a shipping manifest. Walter explains to Peter that Theoretically, when the wormhole is established it is stable at both ends. If they were to disupt the opening on our end, it would convert the wormhole in the future into a blackhole and cut off the Observers from their supply line for at least several years. Walter informs Peter that Anti-Matter is the necessary component to disrupt the wormhole's event horizon. The trick will be getting close enough to implement the anti-matter device. Astrid implements multiple decoding programs to deciper the Oberver's written language and thus discover the time and place of the next shipment. Meanwhile, Peter interrogates the Observer to learn how to operate the device. By reading his physiological signals, Peter interprets the Observer's "tells" to determine whether he's assembling the device correctly. Based on the Observer's reactions, Peter determines that he has pieced it together correctly. As he places the final pieces in their respective places, Oliva contacts him and informs him she and Astrid have determined that the next shipment will arrive in 30 minutes at Lexington and 86th Street. They arrive to find electrical energy surging through the neighborhood and place the cube in the street, then take positions from a second-story vantage point to launch the anti matter charge at the event horizon. As the Observers set up nearby they notice that a wormhole has formed a block away, yet their device had not yet been activated. As Peter and Olivia take up a position to fire at the wormhole, two Obsevers appear and attack them. Both of them are dispatched in time for Peter to launch the anti matter charge at the wormhole which causes the window to implode on itself, sucking the pallettes that had arrived as well as a nearby parked car into itself before collapsing completely. Shortly after, the team is about to depart when they see another wormhole opened with the same pallettes arriving safely. Confounded, Peter exits the getaway van and departs on foot determined to get answers. He returns to the warehouse where the Observer hostage is being kept and interrogates him more aggressively. The Observer notes that the theories behind the concept of a persons "tell" don't apply to the Observers. When Peter was watching for a dilated pupil which would indicate a positive response, the Observer was in fact noticing a fly on the wall which triggered the same physiological response that Peter was expecting to see. The Observers suggests that because of emotion, Peter saw what he wanted to see. Peter assaults the Observer, and tells him if he had their technology he would be ten times the man they are. Subsequently, Peter operates on the Observer, flipping him over on the apparatus that he's bound to so he's face-down to the ground. He removes the implant located near the Observers brain stem, killing the Observer. Meanwhile, Olivia is watching the video of a Etta, Olivia and Peter at one of Etta's toddler birthday parties. Olivia allows herself to feel the emotions associated with the loss of her daughter and calls Peter asking him to come home because she wants Etta would've wanted the two of them to survive. She tells Peter she loves him, which he reciprocates. As he's speaking with her on the phone he places the Observers implant into an incision he made on his own neck. The implant attaches itself onto Peter's spine.